1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a wire with a terminal and a crimping terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally a terminal crimping apparatus that crimps a crimping terminal onto a wire. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H6-45047 discloses a technique of a terminal swaging apparatus that crimps an electrical connector onto a wire using a crimping tooth-shaped mold and a lower mold to be fitted with a recessed portion of the crimping tooth-shaped mold. In the terminal swaging apparatus of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H6-45047, the crimping tooth-shaped mold has straight guide walls to guide the lower mold that are provided in the recessed portion, and crimping of the electrical connector is performed within a range of the straight guide walls. The terminal swaging apparatus of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H6-45047 is assumed to be able to prevent the generation of rear burr in the electrical connector.
Here, if a large force is required when a crimping terminal crimped onto a wire is taken out from a mold, an excess load is applied to the crimping terminal. This leads to such a problem that deformation of the crimping terminal and the like are caused. For example, if the crimped crimping terminal after crimped is sandwiched by parallel wall surfaces, force required for taking out the crimping terminal tends to be large. It is demanded that force required for taking out the crimped crimping terminal can be reduced.